Samstiel Fluff Rough Cuddles
by andreawintchester
Summary: Plot: Dean wanted to show Jack how to hunt alone after Sam found Jack and Dean a case, vampire nest but it was six-hour outside of Lawrence witch sam some alone time and well they hunted the nest, well Sam stayed at the bunker to do some research or you know dance half naked in the kitchen well-blasting music and singing into a frozen corn dog like Chuck/God taught him t


**Sam, I'm Lonely**

A Samstiel Fanfiction

Heres an idea that I got this in a dream (well most of it anyway) and instantly had to write down so here we go authers note

Plot: Dean wanted to show Jack how to hunt alone after Sam found Jack and Dean a case, vampire nest but it was 11 vampires and six-hour outside of Lawrence and well they hunted the nest, well Sam stayed at the bunker to do some research or you know dance half naked in the kitchen well-blasting music and singing into a frozen corn dog like Chuck/God taught him to do when he alone or he would go through some not very much pictures of Charlie, Kevin, Cas, Dean or chuck that's right he had pictures 'GOD' but today he got caught by Castiel and wanted to share beds with cus Cas was lonely\bored "BUT MOSTLY BORED GUY DON'T COME AT ME"- Castiel

Mostly Fluff But It Has Some Smut Very Little

 **Disclaimer** : don't own Supernatural or its characters and I am not making any profit out of this

* * *

"Hey Sam can you help me I thi-" Castiel was cut off by what he saw he saw Sam with headphones on so loud that you can hear the music from the door, in his underwear with a boner visible through all of Sam 'dance move' which he was pretty much just striping half naked on the bunker table kicking off the papers of research but when Sam saw Cas with his jaw to the floor wacked out he embearesly jump well not really but you get the idea and covers his raging boner which he somehow didn't realize he had unit he touch himself without the loud distraction of music and Sam said "hold that ima go to put some close on" witch Cas' didn't really want to happen because he kinda enjoyed the sight "o-o-ok then" but well's he turned to sit in the kitchen he screamed "wait…" long stares where exchanged "you should also take as shower to you take care of that" as hi scaned is body and bit his lip but stoped and stared at his erection as soon as he finshed he setence "yay um ok" Cas snaped back to life and notice Sam rubbing his neck in acwaredness "but umm what did you umm well want to tell me?" "oh it's fine it can wait just go take your shower" then Sam started to walk anyway.

When Sam came back the angel was on the couch watching the television in the 'Dean cave' well that's what Dean calls it but, "so now what did you want to ask me?" Cas jumped at his voice "you startled me, Sam"

"Sorry, but so what up?" he says a bit annoyed "Umm well you I just got a little.." he mumbled shyly "...lonely and bored but mostly bored" Sam looked down allowing his bangs fall in his face to hide his blush and grin

"So what did you want to do since you were 'bored'" Sam asked with air quotes just cus he loved seeing the angel I little mad

"I don't know "just hang out or help find a case "I thought that you would be bored since Dean left with Jack," he said raising his shoulders "but now I see you were fine doing whatever... that was" he smiled a wry smile.

Sam rolled his eyes "well it's 1:am so if you want to stay here or..." Cas raised an eyebrow and tilted his head which made the same smile "or..." "or you can try to 'sleep' in my room" but well saying "sleep" using air quotes' because he knows that the angel doesn't really sleep, but Castiel evetionly understands the what the air quotes were for "sure why not" Cas said carelessly.

"So Cas you want to sleep on my bed you don't want to sleep on the chair or the floor," Sam said as he was grabbing some close out of his drew for the angel to wear to sleep "Ummm are you sure?" Castiel said hesitantly "yes why not I mean you did say you where lonely sorry 'bored'" he said well giving him a black shirt to him "you sure this is going to fit me and where are the pants?" "the shirt is mine but put it on and I'll go get you a pair of Jack sweatpants I just washed them but stay in here and change ima go get them," Sam said as he was nudged Cas to the bed when the room door closed Cas started to unbutton his shirt as Sam went get the pair of pants.

"Cas can I come in do you have a shirt on," Sam said as he put his hand on the door handle and knocking abit "you can come in" Sam opened the door but once he saw that Cas didn't have pants on and was in his boxers.

Sam pretended not to knowledge this and just handed Cas Jack' gray sweatpants and a pair of socks that brought from the drier that they were still in because Sam hadn't taken them out "are these for me?" he asked furrowing his brows.

"ye-yeah I thought you might get a little cold since-" Sam stop once he noticed that he was rambling.

"thank you but you do know that I don't get cold right?" he said holding them up "right." he said as held up his fingers as if he just turned on the lamp in his brain "well do you want me to take them or will you keep them?" "no it's fine I'll just put them on," he said stumbling over his words as he put on the sweatpants.

"So what side do you want," Sam asked pointing at the queen-sized bed trying to ignore the fact that his best friend was putting on his 'son' pants "either," Castiel said sitting on the bed well putting his socks which he ended up taking off cuz they where uncomfortable he got up to see how the sweats fit him "are they ok" Sam asked 'they looked fine a little short but you fixed that by putting them down to your hip so' "fine I guess" seeing that Sam was already under the blankets "getting in or just staring?" Sam asked sarcastically As Cas was getting in Sam was reaching for the lamp to turn off the light Cas laded down on his side facing Sam' but when Sam laded back down his eyes were looking into Cas' and suddenly a deep blue meet an entrancing gray hazel and they stayed there staring for a few minutes.

Sam look down tracing every inch of Castiel' body but Castiel noticed that Sam looked away and 'awoke from his trance'. Sam looked back up because Castiel started to shift. "Sam" staring up at the ceiling "yes" staring at Cas' face "m-maybe-can I…" he stuttered sitting up on the bed and Sam' eyes follow. Cas looked over to Sam with his eyebrow raised "never mind it's dumb" Cas got up and left wasn't really sure where he was going back he left. "Umm, Cas where are you going?" Sam got the words out before Castiel left "I don't know.." wiry stares where estranged "isn't that amazing," he said smiling like a dork.

'Why did Castiel just change his audited completely' Sam thought as he follows Castiel quietly even if Cas probably knew. He walked to the kitchen and was making some coffee Sam was confused why though maybe he enjoyed the taste but Sam went to sit at the table in the main room you know the one he was dancing on. 'Maybe I did something maybe he just wants to be alone" so that's what Sam did, he picked up a book that was on the floor because he didn't clean but it was called 'Gifted Children' that he was reading when he was trying to get Jack to use his powers to save his mom even if his mom was safe hunting somewhere in California working a job.

suddenly Sam was shocked out of his thoughs and book by the sound of a mug slumming hard on a counter. Sam shot up and almost ran into the kitchen to see Cas on the floor leaning on the dining table crying. "Hey hey why are you crying," Sam asked running up to Cas " I-I don't know" Cas wimperd not being able it talk.

Sam sat down next to Castiel and put an arm around his neck and let Castiel lay on his shoulder

"What happened," Sam asked rubbing his shoulder soothingly but didn't get an answer but got Cas burring into Sams neck hold his shirt tightly "do you want to go back to the room and try to sleep or something" Cas looked up a little and slowly started to stop crying "c-can w-w-we stya like th-this" Castiel stuttered "of course but you need to be warm come on" sam said standing up and picking up Cas as if he was hurt.

Now that Sam and Castiel mad it to the bed it is a bit award not being sure what to do "so d-do you want to um… cuddle?" Sam asked an unsure of what do. With no answer, Cas grabs him by the waist a puts his head on Sam's chest. Cas sure of what to do starts to purr with some taers falling from his eyes and same felt the purring and started to play with and massage Castiel dark hair.

there will be more don't worry it might take some time but they're will be more this is my first fluff but STAY FRESH MY LEMONS A I'LL SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
